Hermione's Weak Endeavour
by Living People
Summary: Stupid parody of stupid cliche HermioneDraco stories. The ones where Hermione changes. SO stupid that your brain will be damaged. Included::Stupid Author Notes:: Read and enjoy: At your own risK! Just read. [It has everything that pisses you off!]


This story is written including all the things that piss you off in stupid cliché draco hermione stories. Ie: Hermione changes to someone different because of distant relative/new friend. Hermione falls in love with draco, draco somehow falls in love with Hermione, they love each other, they get together and screw each other senseless, and basically, that's the end of the whole thing. Oh yes, and one of those stereotypical blonde author notes. No offence intended towards blondes. I know a rather smart blonde. And its not me, because I'm asian so : P.. excuse me for writing such horrible literature, but I just couldn't resist. I used my worse grammar possible. And I didn't use spell check XD. Not that I ever do, cos I hate that contraption. Anyway, don't be freaked out by me! And my other writing isn't this horrendous. Check out Flaming Ice under this name or Fallen under the pen name Tsyoku. [Subliminal Advertisement. How I enjoy it.] Anyway. Be freaked out. I will not be held responsible for any broken brains, dead eyeballs and shock/brain damage. Pay for your own damn medical bills for shits sake. Anyway, bye! SO. This is a parody of those stupid plots. With a bit of a twist! And all the things in stories to piss you off! Read and scream, people.  
  
WARNING: This next authors note may shock and scare people. ***********************+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lyk, HI!!! Fanx for lyk, readin, lyk, yaH!!! *giggle* TOtaALLy! Well, @#$#@AnyWaYs, HuNnyS, HopE yA enjoys. Ya? GoT it? GoOd! Well, HunNyZ, I hope U lyK! ReView lyk YEAH! Cos lyk, dis lyk story is lyk da BEsTTT! ByE guYS~  
  
HeRmIoNe'S eNdEaVoUr~ ChApTeR OnE!  
  
Hermione clomped ungracefully down to the train compartment, her shirt almost \&@23  
  
bursting its seams in the chest area. Her lipstick was applied carefully all over her lips,  
  
smudging her cheek and lips. Black eye shadow was dusted all over her eyelids and  
  
forehead. She fluttered her fake eyelashes at all the boys, and waving in what she  
  
thought was a seductive manner. She glomped onto the train with her horrendous out-@#$  
  
of-fashion 70's pink and green platform shoes, looking around her with anticipation.  
  
*Where are all the boys?* She thought. She skipped to the compartment she usually  
  
shared with the boys. She plonked down, studying her reflection in the windows. She  
  
stared at her purple and green shirt which was bursting in her chest area. She looked  
  
surprised when she saw a lemon lolly pop out of her shirt. Being the pig she is, she  
  
leant over and tried to pick it up. Then, hundreds of lollies tumbled out of her shirt,  
  
leaving it saggy and loose. Hermione got up, slipping and sliding over the lollies as ^$%# she walked. Her mid-thigh skirt was bright, hot pink with green trimmings on the  
  
%S@#$edges. She smiled at her reflection. *Dayum she had sty-yal! *She thought to herself.  
  
Draco walked in and smirked his usual, and hermynoie flew at him, screaming "OH  
  
MY GOD HES SO HOT!!" and smearing lipstick all over his face, too. He squealed  
  
in horror like a girl, pushing her off him, running away screaming.  
  
"Call me!" She yelled after him, fluttering her fake eyelashes again. Oh guys really do  
  
love her! She thought as she tossed her greasy bleached hair behind her.  
  
*FLASHBACK* Hermione bumps randomly into a stranger on the street. Her eyes widen at the  
  
*ahem* BEAUTY of the girl. WOW! She thought to herself. The girl was wearing a  
  
tight...a vERY tight... a skin tight blue aNd PinK shirt. "Like, totally, right on~!" tha  
  
girl screamed as she bumped into her. "Lyk, OMG!" She nodded. Then, she suddenly  
  
dragged Hermonyniny off to a bright alleyway and clogged makeup onto her face. #$5  
  
Then she smushed it on with a pack of tweezers.  
  
"LIKE OMG! YOU ARE LIKE SOOO PRETTY LIKE!" The girl jumped, then  
  
disappeared.  
  
Hermione liked her new look. SHE LOOKED HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!  
  
*end flashback 3z$%# [warning: extreme cliché-ness next bit]  
  
Hermione got up and started clomping towareds her door. And bumped into \#$%$#  
  
someone...  
  
LYk GUeSS HoO!!!!!!!!???  
  
I bEtCHyA Dun KnO!!! AnyVaYzzzzz.... rReVeiW!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ #$%#$5 All I have to say is this: Be scared. Be very scared Oh yeah, REVIEW! ^^ 


End file.
